Instant messaging allows users that use a common instant messaging client to communicate with one another in real-time. For instance, a first user of an instant messaging application can transmit text to a second user of the instant messaging application in real-time, and the second user can respond to the first user. Thus, through use of an instant messaging application, the first and second user can hold a real-time conversation.
Technology pertaining to instant messaging applications has advanced rapidly, as communications between users is not limited solely to text. For instance, an instant messaging application may allow users to share files, including documents, video files, music files, et cetera. Furthermore, an instant messaging application may be configured to transmit real-time video images of participants to an instant messaging conversation. More particularly, a first user may execute an instant messaging application and may initiate a conversation with a second user. The first user may (before or after the conversation has been initiated) connect a webcam to a personal computer operated by the first user. Video images of the first user may be transferred in real-time such that the second user can view video images of the first user during an instant messaging application. Still further, some instant messaging applications can be configured to transmit voice signals between users in real-time, such that users of an instant messaging application may conduct a voice conversation therebetween. Thus, instant messaging applications can be robust communication tools that incorporate numerous communication functionalities.
Many instant messaging applications are generally downloadable by way of the Internet for installation on a client computer. A user of an instant messaging application can inform the instant messaging application of contacts that also use the instant messaging application (or a different instant messaging application that is configured to communicate with the aforementioned instant messaging application). Additionally or alternatively, the user of the instant messaging application can cause invitations to be delivered (e.g., by way of email) to contacts of the user that have not installed the instant messaging application.
The graphical user interface of the instant messaging application can present a list of contacts to a user thereof, and can further indicate which of the contacts is online and possibly display a corresponding status message that describes a current status of the contact (e.g., busy, available, away, . . . ). To initiate an instant messaging communication with a contact, the user can select the contact (e.g., double-click) which causes a conversation window to appear. The user may then initiate a communication by, for example, typing a textual message that is desired to be transmitted to the contact. Such message may be transmitted to an instant messaging server and then directed to the instant messaging client of the contact. If, for example, the contact does not have a status indicating that the contact wishes to not be disturbed, a conversation window will be presented to the contact. The contact may then reply to the communication if desired.
Some instant messaging applications also allow communications to be simultaneously transmitted among several users in real-time. More specifically, a first user of an instant messaging application may select, one at a time, a plurality of other users with whom the first user wishes to communicate, wherein the plurality of users are shown as being online. The first user can then initiate a communication to all selected users, and the selected users and the first user may then communicate with one another simultaneously and in real-time. If one of the participants in the conversation closes a conversation window corresponding to the plurality of users and the first user, such participant cannot return to the conversation without being invited by one of the remaining participants. Further, if the same individuals wish to simultaneously communicate with one another at a later point in time, one of such individuals must initiate the conversation by manually selecting all of the individuals.